My Shawty
by Lina Marie
Summary: An Autobot pretender shows up in the middle of nowhere, Jazz swooping in to save her from Barricades claws. When he brings her home Chromia takes her in as her own, Ironhide following immediately afterward. Her spunk and wittiness captures Jazz's attention, soon after his spark. No matter what Primus throws at them, he will allways call her "My Shawty". (Jazz/OC)


(Jazz's POV)

I strode through the hallways towards central, a few humans waving at me with a smile.

"'Sup lil bitches." I said with a smile as I turned the corner, slipping past the med bay silently. Once I was passed it I started humming again, freezing when a comm came in.

: I expect you in the med bay for your check-up immediately after the meeting Jazz. Do not make me hunt you down. : Ratchet grumbled through the comm, the line closing once he was finished. I shook myself of the disturbing images, smiling as I started humming again. Central doors were coming up on me, a smirk lighting my face as I transformed down. Revving my engines, I peeled out and into Central loudly.

"What's crackin ya'll?" I said as I transformed again, performing a fancy flip before landing. Optimus smiled but said nothing, Ironhide rolling his eyes with a smile.

(Time Lapse: 1 Week)

"Shit! 'Bee, cover meh!" I yelled as I saw Barricade go after a human, my engine revving as I caught up quickly. Just as the 'Con reached for her I slammed into him, our frames screeching against each other as we tumbled away. I grunted as he kicked me into a tree, his spinning blades popping out as I stood. My visor flashed in annoyance as I saw the human run up, my optics widening in surprise at what she did.

"Hey 'Cade! Remember me, the femme pretender who got away? Shows how much your skills have dimmed huh idiot?" she yelled as she threw a large rock at him, the onject hitting his helm as he turned to her. A growl left his voice modulater as he narrowed his optics, the blades disappearing as his claws appeared and curled angrily.

"I'll show you to taunt me again useless scrapheap!" he roared as he thundered towards her, her eyes catching my optics calmly. I snapped into action and jumped on his back, digging my gun into his side and firing immediately. He roared in pain and fell to his kneeplates, clawing at me as I jumped back from him. His form shifted into his alt mode suddenly, disappearing into the trees with a weak rev. My optics turned back towards the human, narrowing when I saw her disappear into the trees.

"Hey!"I yelled as I followed her immediately, my saboteur skills clicking online as I did so. My steps became silent as my visor scanned the area, picking up her faint energy signature and following it. I skidded to a stop in a clearing when her signature did, an annoyed grunt leaving me when she disappeared off my radar.

"Impressin." I muttered as I transformed into my alt, flying back towards the road with a rev. Her words to Barricade came back to me, my processor going over them curiously.

(Time Lapse: 1 Month)

I frowned as I strutted down the hall slowly, my processor's in a fritz over the human I saved a month ago. Her words rang through my helm for the thousandth time, my frown deepening in frustrated confusion as I turned the corner. A grunt sounded as I ran into a bot, my optics finding Optimus' through my visor.

"Is something the matter Jazz?" his deep voice said quietly in the empty hallway, air expelling from my vents in a sigh as I nodded.

"Did the 'Bots ever have pretenders?" I muttered under my breath as I looked at the floor, Prime's silence deafening as his processors whirled quietly.

"We chose not to unfortunately, why do you ask old friend?" he said curously with a tilted head, my servo rising to rub the back of my neck.

"Just wondering Prime." I said before walking away silently, my pedes stopping in front of the med bay. I shrugged and walked in immediately, freezing when I saw Ratchet and Flare Up exchanging paint. They jumped apart when they heard me, Ratchet glaring at me as Flare Up ducked her helm.

"Get out!" Ratchet practically yelled at me, his glare enough to melt through my armor.

"Alright, damn. Just make sure ya grab her aft, it looks like she'd like it." I said with a smirk as I disappeared from the doorway, just missing the wrench that sailed my way.

"Jazz, damn you!" Ratchet yelled angrily as the doors closed, a snicker leaving my lipplates in response. Ironhide walked by as he rolled his optics, my own widening as he turned towards the med bay. The door sliding open sounded, along with cussing and multiple clangs. Another snicker left my lipplates quietly.

(OC's POV)

I growled as I wove through the trees expertly, the energon container clutched in my servos. Police sirens sounded behind me, transforming sounds erupting soon after.

"Fraggit you scrapheap, get over here now!" Barricade yelled angrily as he thundered through the trees, my lithe form running farther ahead of him quickly. I ran into a clearing and glanced back, grunting when I collided with a car. Shaking my helm I looked at it, tilting my head ar the fancy car being in a forest. A familiar whine erupted from it before it started transforming quickly, my optics wide as I scrambled back with my energon container quickly. The same 'Bot from before looked at me in confusion, spinning around when Barricade burst through the trees.

"Fraggin Autoscum!" he hissed before turning and running back the way he came, my lithe form jumping to my pedes silently as I made my getaway. A strong servo clamped around my torso firmly, the energon falling from my servos when I struggled.

"No!" I yelled as it hit the ground and broke, the energon soaking into the ground immediately. My frame ceased struggling as I deflated, my servos covering my faceplates in agony.

"Hey, its ok, I aint gonna hurt ya." the 'Bot muttered with a tilted head, his expression unreadable as his visor flashed. I dropped my servos and glared at him furiously, the mech pulling away in surprise at my look.

"It is **not **ok! I havent refueled in forever and there goes my sustenance, in the fucking ground! If you hadnt shown up I wouldve gotten away with my little portion I worked my **aft **off to get!" I screamed at him as I started struggling again to get away, his body freezing in surprise as his servo tightening slightly.

"Ya mean ya aint a 'Con?" he said quietly, his surprise evident in his voice. I rolled my optics and clawed at his servos, wiggling my frame to try and get out.

"Hell no, though I'll offline you if you dont fucking let me go!" I growled up at him fiercely, yelping when he dropped me. My glare found his visor as I stood slowly, his arms crossed over his chestplates.

"Come with meh." he said quietly as he watched me, his expression unreadable again. I frowned and took a step away from him, placing my servos on my hips angrily.

"And if I dont?"I muttered with a glare at him, his form shifting subtly into an attack stance.

"Ill drag ya kickin an' screamin." he muttered with a dangerous undertone, though a smile was on his lipplates. I huffed as I stomped up to him with a scowl, hating the feeling I had that he would catch me if I ran.

"Fine, but one mistreatment and ill be gone like yesterday." I huffed and I flicked him the middle finger, a laugh escaping him before he transformed into his alt mode. His passenger door opened and I got in gingerely, flinching when it shut quietly behind me. If he noticed he said nothing, his engine revving as he left the clearing.

(Time Lapse: 3 Days)

I groaned as my processor rebooted, my body following suit slowly. My optics onlined after a moment, a hideous lime green color coming into view.

"Primus, who decided to be a skittle?" I muttered in annoyance when the color blinded my eyes, my optics offlining automatically to save themselves. A chuckle sounded along with a clang, a few curses following afterwards.

"Femme, open your eyes. I need to see that youre ok." a grumpy voice sounded from my right, my optics onlining slowly as I rubbed my helm. Thats when I realized that I wasnt in my disguise, a gasp leaving my lipplates as I looked around frantically. A large lime green mech stood to my right, a scowl covering his face as he watched me closely. The 'Bot who brought me here stood to my left, a smirk on his lipplates as he rubbed his helm.

"Who the hell are you?" I practically yelled at themfrantically, jumping to my pedes as my disguise came online habitually.

"We are the Autobots femme, my name is Optimus Prime." a deep voice sounded at the end of my berth, my helm snapping to the source automatically. I promptly glitched as the Prime came into view.


End file.
